Bubble Wrap
by hunnieface17
Summary: So I couldn't exactly find the correct category for this story but I'm over it. It's basically a love story between the members of the band McFly and four friends. The main story is between Danny and the main character Erin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's graduation day.

I have been waiting for this day for two years. I had to take a semester off of school to put myself back together. That tends to happen when your fiance freakishly dies due to a roadside bomb in Iraq.

Remind me to never date someone in the Army.

While he was away making me proud...I was being a student and a wedding planner. He was due to come back mid April sometime and we were going to get married in June after I graduated in May.

I remember that day so well. I play it back in my head constantly. It was the morning of May 5th. I was cleaning my apartment with my roommates before all of our family members and friends and boyfriends came over. There was a knock at our front door and Tawny answered it. She ran into the kitchen with a look on her face that I can't even describe.

She said, "Erin, it's for you."

Her voice sounded so small, and that's not normal for her.

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw two men standing in uniforms and I just knew.

I don't think I've ever been the same since that day. None of us have.

I thought...I'm never going to be able to love anyone again. He was my best friend and my soulmate. What does one do after they lose their person?

I've pretty much bubble wrapped my heart. Actually, you'll need surgical tools to get to my heart now.

Well, it's taken me two years to pull everything together, seems like it affected my best friends the same way. We're all graduating together.

We've known each other since first day our freshman year of college, and we've been inseparable. Well, Alisa and I have known each other since we were little and same with Tawny and Erica. We all kind of just mesh together the way best friends should.

We were all planning on living together in New York City, that was before Shane died. I decided that I needed to get away...completely, even if I had to leave my friends behind.

Thank goodness for a daddy who's got connections. I got a job in London at a public relations firm.

I leave in three days.

I've always wanted to go to London.

I guess we'll see what adventures await me there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Graduation is over...thank goodness.

I'm all done packing for London. I talked to my new boss a couple of weeks ago and she said not to worry about furniture or any other household products or food or anything, just to pack my clothes, decorations, and anything else I might need for everyday. Which I thought was odd.

I leave tomorrow morning so the girls and I decided to go out and get manis and pedis.

"So, do you think you'll meet anyone in London?" Alisa asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I'm not too sure, I mean I'm sure there's someone else out there for me, but who knows," I replied, smirking back.

They all know one of the main reasons I'm going is because I am absolutely obsessed with the band McFly. I know, a 22 year old woman obsessed with a band. What can I say? I love their music, and them being so cute is a big plus.

"Well, I think that you should start dating and maybe do some...what is it they say over there? Snogging?" laughed Erica.

"Why do they call it that? It sounds like they should be doing a dance or weeding their garden," giggled Tawny.

I laughed. What am I going to do without these three?

"Well ladies, I don't mean to disappoint you but, I'm not in high school anymore. Making out doesn't matter to me that much. I just want to find someone with....with..."

"Substance? Personality? Humor?" all three chimed in.

"Yeah...I guess. And when they kiss me, I want to feel like I've been shocked, you know? Tingles through my whole body, butterflies, all that."

I think I started to day dream cause the manicurist had to slap my hands to get my attention.

"Alright girls," I said, "let's go get trashed and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Alisa asked.

"As of tomorrow, I'm starting a new chapter in my life. Why not celebrate?"

"Well what about us?" Erica asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Guys come on! It's not the end of the world! She's just going to be across a really big lake that's all. And it's not like we won't visit her," Tawny shouted.

"Yeah! What she said! Anyway you bitches better plan on visiting me. Or else consider our friendship over," I said.

"Pshh yeah right, you wouldn't survive without us. If you don't have us, it's like...like..." Erica said trailing off attempting to think.

"Like part of her brain is missing?" Alisa said finishing her sentence.

"Part of it already is missing," laughed Tawny.

"Hey! That statement applies to all three of you!" I snapped back.

No really it does. We can't function without each other. That's why I'm a little nervous about being away from them.

We filed out of the nail salon and made our way back to the car.

We went home, took showers and got all dressed up to go out to the bar across the street for one last night out. The Fantastic Four.

I'm going to miss this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ughhhhh

That was the longest flight of my lifeeeeeee.

Major jet lag going on right now.

Thank goodness for Red Bull.

I called everyone in the states to let them know I was here.

Saying goodbye to my girls was hard. We probably used at least ten boxes of tissue.

People were walking by giving us weird looks. We must've looked like a soap opera, crying and wailing as much as we were.

I had a limo waiting for me when I walked out of the airport. I have 8 bags and thankfully they all fit. My driver said I had a meeting with Veronica, my boss, so we were going straight there.

I got to the firm and walked into Veronica's office where she was waiting for me with a huge grin on her face. I've met her many times before so there was no need for any introductions. She's a very close friend of my fathers.

"Why in the hell are you looking at me with that stupid grin on your face?" I asked her.

"Well, love, I didn't want to tell you this before you came over, but you're really not going to be working in the office," she said still grinning.

"Umm...okay what am I going to be doing?"

"You, my dear, are going to be the personal PR agent to the band McFly," V said, and somehow her smile managed to get bigger.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Nope, and not only their PR agent, they're regular agent as well. You'll be living with them. Well that is until you find your own place, if you want," she said standing up.

"Oh my gosh V! Holy crap! I don't even know what to say. Thank you!" I said hardly believing what I had just heard.

"Alright well I already told your driver so he's taking all of your things there now. The boys are in the conference room if you'd like to meet them," V said.

"Uh, yeah of course I do. I just hope I don't make an ass out of myself living with them," I said blushing.

"Oh hunny, don't worry about that. I've already talked you up. They'll love you."

Wow...I'm so shocked right now it's not even funny. I'm going to be working for McFly AND living with them. My life is amazing right now!

I was so nervous walking down the hallway to the conference room. I stopped V several times so she could check me out and make sure I looked presentable. She just hit me on the head and told me I was gorgeous and to shut up about it.

I think my heart stopped when I walked into the room. The four boys were comfortably sitting in the huge chairs that surrounded the table talking amongst themselves. And for some reason the second I appeared all conversations came to a total stop and they just stared at me.

"Boys, close your mouths and say hello," said V.

"Hello there love. I'm Tom."

"Hiya, I'm Dougie."

"I hope you can cook. I'm Harry."

And lastly was Danny. He hesitated, still staring at me.

"Danny. Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi boys. I'm Erin. Your new agent," I somehow managed to say.

"Erin? That means Ireland doesn't it?" said Danny.

"Yes it does," I replied.

"I love Ireland," he said quietly.

I just smiled, and I probably blushed.

"Alright, well the lot of you had better get to the house and get situated. I gave Erin all the information she needs for you guys. Boys, be nice to her. Please. Your ride is waiting outside," V said, and she left.

"Don't worry V! We'll take care of her no worries!" shouted Dougie after her.

"Really, we're not that bad. We just like to have fun," defended Tom.

"Guys don't worry, if you pull anything with me I'll get you back," I laughed.

"Shall we go? I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Harry said.

"Bloody hell are you ever not hungry?" Danny said as he punched Harry on the arm.

"What? All we ever have is take out or junk food. I want some good home cooking," Harry said, dodging another punch.

"Well, I guess we could stop at the store before we go to the house and you guys can pick stuff and I'll see what I can do with it," I said.

"Can you make those jello things with the fruit inside?" Dougie asked excitedly.

"Umm I'm sure I could try," I said.

"No I don't want you to make it I just wanted to know if you could. I don't even like them," Dougie said.

"Well why the hell would you ask me that?" I laughed.

"I dunno...curious I guess," he said walking away.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Danny and Tom.

"Eh..." is what came out of Tom's mouth.

"Ha yeah pretty much. Come on, let's go," Danny said, smiling that smile, the one that melts your heart.

I guess my adventure has started.

And what a great start it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trip to the store was...interesting?

They grabbed everything you could possibly imagine. And dodged in and out of the isles to avoid being mobbed. Which I thought was quite funny.

They also thought it would be funny to intentionally lose me so I wandered around in this unfamiliar store like a little lost puppy dog. I just walked around and picked up little things here and there that I thought I would need for cooking, and I would turn around and there would be one of them standing there with a cart full of things that I had no idea what they were.

Danny thought it would be funny to pop up out of no where and scare the crap out of me. Then he'd go running off laughing and I could easily find him because his laugh trailed throughout the whole store.

When we finally got out of the store it was already dark so we headed straight back to the house so I could get dinner started.

"The place is a little messy so I apologize in advance," said Tom sympathetically.

"Oh really it's no bother to me. I'll clean whatever mess I make up," I laughed.

"Will you clean ours up too?" Dougie snickered.

"Ha, if you're nice I might."

"So what's for dinner?" Harry whined.

"I was thinking pasta. Is that okay with you guys?" I said.

"Meatballs?" asked Danny.

"Of course! You can't have pasta without meatballs," I smiled.

"Works for me love," Danny smiled back.

"As long as there is food I don't care," Harry said.

"Oh before you start cooking, we should show you your room," Tom said.

I was excited. My own room and bathroom!!

We finally got to the house and the driver helped us take the bags of food in. Then I got the grand tour. They showed me their studio, bedrooms, basement, every room you could imagine. And for some reason, they all got really excited when it came time to show me my room.

There was a dry erase board on my door with my name written on it and a little message from each of the guys.

"You're going to find something different written on that every day," said Dougie with a smile.

"Okay, now it's time to unveil your room," Danny said, covering my eyes with his hands.

I got a chill when he touched me. And it wasn't a bad one either.

"You ready?" he said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I giggled.

"Ta-da!" they all sang.

My room was beautiful! My favorite colors. Brown and turquoise. Candles everywhere. Beautiful artwork on the walls. I coudln't have decorated it better myself.

"When we found out you were going to be living with us, we all rearranged our rooms so you could have the biggest one with the bathroom. And we asked what your favorite colors were so we could hire a decorator to make it girly...cause we're not really good at that," said Danny, with that smile.

"You guys! I love it! It's perfect...thank you," I said with a huge grin.

I was looking at Danny the whole time.

Something about the beautiful blue eyes.

Then I stopped myself...Bubble wrap and business...I have to keep telling myself that.

I, of course, gave them all enormous hugs and kisses on the cheek and thanked them profusely.

"Food?" Harry begged.

"Alright, food. Who wants to help?" I said making my way downstairs.

"I will," Danny said following me.

"Uh-oh, I smell something beginning," said Tom.

"Well I farted so I don't know if that has anything to do with it," laughed Dougie.

"Ew, now I'm not hungry," said Tom punching him and running downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny and Harry helped me put the groceries away and get things ready for dinner.

I felt like a mother telling her children what to do.

Harry set the table...well kind of. And Danny helped me make the meatballs.

God, I know I've only been around him for a few hours, but there is just something about him. It's like he's holding a fishing pole and I'm attached to the hook and he keeps reeling me in, bit by bit. I think he knows it too. I just can't mix business with pleasure, and if I do, there could be problems.

After about a half hour dinner was finally ready. Harry was right behind me the whole time watching everything I was doing and asking if it was done yet. All I could do was laugh.

We sat down and they dug right in. They literally inhaled the food. I made enough to feed an army, but there was only one helping left. After we finished eating, I had to bring up the business that I was there to do.

"Alright guys, I hate to put a damper on your day but we have to talk business," I said.

"Well what all did V give you?" asked Tom.

"She gave me a huge list of venus for you guys to play at as well as shows and appearances. So I guess I'll read through them and you tell me yay or nay?"

They shook their heads.

"Ohhhh-kay. Ghost Hunting?"

"Hellll no! I'm not doing that again. I nearly shat myself," shouted Dougie.

"Why not, I actually enjoyed talking to a camera for fifteen minutes," chuckled Danny.

"Well, what about this. If I can work something out, I'll do it with you guys and you can hold my hand Dougie...you too Tom since you crapped out last time," I laughed.

"I did not crap out! Whatever that means. Anyway I just didn't want to sit by myself," he shot back.

"Well, I guess we could do that," Dougie said, but he sounded unsure.

"It's going to be in Ireland, different country, new places. And it just so happens you have a gig a few days before hand in Dublin. Sound good?"

"Works for me. I think that'll be fun. Then we can make fun of you for shitting your pants," Danny said as he threw a roll at me.

"Well I'll have you know, I don't get scared that easily by that sort of stuff. I actually think it's interesting. So I'll be making fun of you," I threw the roll back.

"What else is on the list?" asked Harry, still eating.

"Ummm...just a bunch of shows. Here look," I passed him the paper.

"Oh okay. Wow we're going to be busy," Harry said, mouth full of food.

"Yes you are. So you boys better be in the studio a lot working on the new album and rehearsing downstairs everynight," I said, seriously.

"Yes mum," laughed Dougie.

"I'm being serious. You guys have a busy couple months ahead of you. I have faith that you will do what you need to. And...please, please..."

"Me?" Danny laughed.

"Ha, funny. But no. Please be careful what you guys go out and do and what kind of pictures you let leak onto the internet. It's my job to make you guys look good. I can fix certain things, but a little help from your end couldn't hurt," I said with a slight smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Dougie, saluting me as he stood.

"Ha, alright. Let's clean up. Who's up for a game of Wii?" asked Tom.

"Oh I am! I'm pretty good at boxing," I said.

"Really? But you're a girl," said Danny.

"Yeah, and? Your point? Just for saying that, I'm going to box against you first and kick your ass," I said smiling.

"I'll believe that when I see it," he laughed.

The boys cleaned up and I headed upstairs to unpack and change out of my nasty plane smelling clothes.

Right as I was finishing unpacking there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

I glanced over and saw a curly head and knew exactly who it was.

"Settling in okay, love?" Danny asked.

He was smiling...that smile. And he called me love. My heart melted.

BUBBLE WRAP.

"So far I am. I think we'll make great roommates," I said smiling.

I probably had an enormous goofy smile on my face and looked like a total ass.

"You're not at all what I pictured," Danny said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when V told us she was bringing an American over to be our agent, I kind of pictured a nerdy, ugly girl."

"Ha, believe me I'm both of those," I said shakking my head.

"I don't think you are. I think you're intelligent and beautiful and funny. A little weird. But definately beautiful," he said smiling.

I blushed. Really bad. And I giggled like a little school girl.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Look, I know we're not supposed to mix business with pleasure, but there's something about you. And I'd like to maybe get to know you better," he said with a crooked smile.

I thought for a moment. I mean I really thought.

"Well, can I think about it?" I said.

"Sure, find me when you're ready to answer. Oh and you better get downstairs soon so I can beat you in boxing," Danny said.

"Ha alright I'll be down in a few," I smiled.

Oh gosh, what do I do? I want to get to know him better to but I work for him!

What do I do?

It's Fantastic Four time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Danny closed my door, I frantically searched my room for my cell phone.

Thankfully I found it, as always, at the bottom of my purse.

There was no need for me to call each one of my friends, because I knew they would all be together and whoever I called would just put the phone on speaker.

So I called Alisa, because I knew she would most likely be the one to answer. And of course she did.

I explained everything that happened in the past twelve or so hours.

They were more excited than me.

"Well, boo, what're you going to do???" screeched Tawny.

"I...I don't know. I'm really scared to start dating again. I know it's been two years but I don't want my heart broken. I don't think I could take it."

"Babe, listen to me," Alisa said in her motherly tone, "You will never be able to experience anything unless you just let go and give in. Give it a try. He sounds like he's really nice."

"Cute too!!" chimed in Erica.

"I know, but he's a rockstar and...I don't know."

"We would never tell you to do something if we didn't think it was the right thing to do. We love you, and we loved Shane too. But it's time to move on," said Tawny.

I honestly think this is the first time I've ever heard Tawny be serious about something. She's normally the one, well besides me, who cracks jokes to lighten the mood.

"Okay...I guess I'll give it a shot. But you guys have to promise when you come visit you'll tell me the honest truth about what you think of him," I said.

"Sweetie I've seen pictures of him...that's all I needed to tell you to go for it," laughed Erica.

"He is quite the looker isn't he? You should see when he smiles........I get all tingly and I feel like a little kid," I giggled.

"Isn't that what you wanted though? To get all tingly and goo goo ga ga over a guy?" said Alisa.

"Well, yeah but I never thought it would be this bad," I laughed.

"ERIN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IT'S YOUR TURN!" Harry shouted from downstairs.

"Well girls that's my cue to go. I'm getting yelled at for not playing Wii. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you and miss you! Kisses!"

"Love and miss you too! Bye!" all three said.

I smiled as I hung up the phone and plugged it into the charger.

I'll give him my answer tonight, I thought.

Hopefully, it doesn't get too complicated.

As I make my way downstairs, quietly, I over hear the boys talking about me.

"She's quite the looker, don't you think Danny?" teased Tom.

"Yeah, and she can cook! She gets points from me," said Harry.

"I like her quite a bit actually. She's nice and funny. Being pretty helps too," said Dougie.

"Well Danny?" pushed Tom.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs to hear what he said.

My heart was pounding.

"I think..."he hesitated.

"You think what?" said Harry.

"I can't tell you guys. You'll make fun of me," said Danny.

"It's no different than every other day," laughed Dougie.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I get...I get butterflies when I'm around her. It's like she's a drug and I'm addicted to it. You know? I want to be around her all the time. And it's crazy cause we just met," Danny confessed.

"Wow...that was deep," said Tom.

"Did you ask her out?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I did. She said she needed to think about it though," he said.

There's my cue.

"So, Danny, are you ready to get your ass kicked?" I said smiling.

He jumped up out of his seat and stood next to me in front of the television, ready to box.

We boxed, and I knocked him out after five minutes.

"Dude, you just got beat by a girl," cried Dougie.

Danny grunted something and sunk into his chair.

"Aw come on Danny. It's just a game," I said laughing.

"Yeah well whatever," he said.

"Don't be such a wittle baby," I said pinching his cheeks.

As I pinched his cheeks, I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"About getting to know me better, I'm ready when you are," I said.

I stood up, smiled at him and walked away.

I'm pretty sure by the look on his face he was happy.

He had this goofy, sideways, crooked smile on his face.

It was kind of cute actually.

I went back into my room and sent the girls a text message.

Before I went to bed, there was another knock at my door.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say.

I scrambled to find my glasses and turn on the light.

"Hey you," I said.

"Mind if I come in?" Danny asked.

"No not at all."

"So I was thinking, do you want to wake up early with me tomorrow and go eat breakfast on the beach? I'm going to make everything so all you have to do is get your pretty little face out of bed and into the car with me," he said with a smile.

"That sounds amazing. What time would you like me up?" I said.

"Well I want to catch the sun rise, so is six-thirty okay?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me apologize in advance if I'm cranky tomorrow. I'm sorry that I'm cranky," I laughed.

He let out a hearty laugh.

He has the most amazing laugh.

"Well it's okay if you're cranky. I usually don't get up before eleven," he replied.

"Why so early tomorrow? What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"You," he said, with that smile.

OH THAT SMILE.

I giggled.

"Alright love, I'll let you get to bed. Want me to wake you up in the morning?" he asked.

"If you want to. You may have to jump on me to get me up though," I laughed.

"Ha, well if I have to I will. Goodnight love," he said.

He kissed me on the forehead and tucked me into bed.

How cute?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep at all.

I was too excited.

It was four-thirty when I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Oh great, I thought, two hours of sleep. I'm going to be so wonderful when Danny wakes me up.

Some coffee and Red Bull will do the trick though.

I guess it was six-thirty...well more like six because I felt this poking in my side.

I rolled over and opened my eyes.

There was Danny lying beside me with his elbow propped up on a pillow smiling at me.

"I couldn't jump on you, you looked too cute," he said.

"Ughhhhh...time to get up I guess," I groaned.

"Yes it is. I figured I'd wake you up a little earlier so you could have time to get dressed and anything else you wanted to do," he said.

I crawled out of bed, put on my glasses, and turned on the light.

I passed a mirror in the process and I was not a pretty sight.

My hair was all over the place and I had marks all over my face from the pillow.

"Uh...I'm going to take a quick shower so I don't look like death," I said.

"I think you look beautiful," Danny said with a smile.

"If this is your idea of beautiful, I think you need some help," I laughed.

"I'll let you get ready. Meet me at the front door when you're done," he said.

"Okay, it won't take me long," I said.

"Alright, see you in a little then," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it cold out? By the beach I mean?" I asked.

"If it is, I'll keep you warm," he said smiling just before he closed the door.

Butterflies.

I took a quick shower and let my hair air dry.

I didn't bother with any makeup, but I did put my contacts in.

I stood in my closet trying to figure out what to wear.

I finally settled on yoga pants, a tank top, and a track jacket.

He wasn't wearing anything special, why should I?

As I made my way to the stairs, I heard talking in one of the rooms.

I poked my head in and saw Tom, Harry, and Dougie sitting around.

"What the hell are you guys doing up?" I asked.

"We wanted to see the cute couple off on their first date," said Dougie.

"Yeah, plus Danny made us breakfast, which is very rare," said Harry.

"Oh okay. Well why don't you go back to bed then. No reason to stay up now," I laughed.

"Well we would. But we drank coffee and now we're wired," laughed Tom.

"Ha, okay. I'll see you later then," I said.

"Have fun!" they all shouted.

I walked down the stairs and Danny was waiting for me.

"Well this is a different look for you. I thought you'd wear one of your business suits," laughed Danny.

"I could go change if you want me to wear one," I laughed.

"No I like this just fine. You look great," he said.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" I asked.

"After you," he said opening the door for me.

The ride to the beach wasn't very long at all. It was literally two minutes.

We got there and Danny already had the blanket layed out and the food in a basket.

I sat down right in the middle and he sat right next to me.

We started eating and after a few minutes I noticed he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," he replied.

"Can you think staring at the sea? It kind of creeps me out when people watch me eat," I laughed.

"Ha, sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it," he laughed.

The sun came up. It was probably the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen.

Actually it could've been the ugliest for all I cared, I was with Danny and that was enough for me.

We finished eating and cleaned everything up.

I layed down on the blanket and just listened to the waves crashing on the shore.

Danny layed down beside me on his side.

"This is wonderful," I said.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you came," he said with a smile.

"Me too."

I turned towards him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Surely."

"I'm not trying to be nosey, but, I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I did. She accused me of cheating and sold pictures and lies to the tabloids," he said.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. If I would've known I would've kept my mouth shut," I said.

"It's okay. I'm actually glad it happened. I wouldn't be here with you if it didn't," he said with a smile.

"Well then I'm glad it happened too," I laughed. "Do you know by chance if any of the other boys have girlfriends?"

"What? Are you planning on getting with them too?" he laughed.

"No, of course not! I'm just thinking ahead for when my girlfriends come visit. Maybe give them a reason to stay here in England," I said.

"Ah, I see. Well no actually they don't really have girlfriends. Just girls who come over every once in a while for a shag," he laughed.

"Oh boy. Well try to talk them into not doing that anymore. Cause I have a feeling that my three friends are perfect for them," I said.

"Playing matchmaker are we?" Danny laughed.

"Kind of ha. Who knows? It could really work out," I said.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I'm ready to head back and take a nap. You up for that?" he asked, standing up.

"Sure. Although I don't know if the boys will let us nap. They were wide awake when we left," I said, still sitting on the blanket.

"Ah, you're right. Well, we'll see what happens," he said putting his hand out for me to take.

"I guess so," I laughed.

As we made our way back to the car, he held my hand and kissed it.

He was such a gentleman. He opened the car door for me.

Although I went to the wrong side to get in.

He just laughed.

We didn't speak on the two minute ride back to the house.

Actually we didn't speak much at all the rest of the day.

We took a nap in his room until two in the afternoon.

When we woke up, we just layed in bed and watched a movie.

After the movie was over, I jumped out of bed and got the rest of the boys together.

"Alright guys. While I make dinner, you go practice. Kay?" I said.

"Only if you tell me what's for dinner," said Harry.

"How's cajun chicken with salad and carrots?" I said.

"I think that could work. Come on boys, practice time," said Harry, twirling his drumsticks.

The boys filed out of Danny's room. But Danny stayed behind.

"I had a lot of fun today," he said, putting his arms around my waist.

"I did too. I haven't had fun like that in a very long time. It was nice," I said.

He kissed me on the forehead and headed downstairs.

I stood there for a minute smiling.

Then I thought....Am I doing the right thing?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were really busy.

The boys had shows every other night at different places so Danny and I hardly got to spend any time alone.

One day, they had an interview on an afternoon talk show to announce that their new single was going to be released.

I didn't go with them because V was going to be there so stayed behind at the house to make a special dinner to celebrate.

I was having a rough day to begin with.

It would've been the two year wedding anniversary of Shane and I.

When the boys were around I acted like nothing was wrong.

But being alone in the house made it worse.

I was in the middle of cutting some onions, which made my eyes water, when I had a complete emotional breakdown.

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my suitcase.

I always carry an emergency pack of smokes with me.

I haven't had one since Shane died.

I sat there for a minute just looking at them, then opened them.

I knew I would get yelled at by the boys if they saw me, but I really didn't care.

I went out onto the back pourch and lit one up.

I was sobbing like a crazy woman.

I had all of these thoughts running through my head.

What if Danny hurts me? What if something happens to him? What if I'm left all alone?

We haven't even kissed yet.

I sat there for about twenty minutes thinking, still crying.

I wasn't worried about the food. Nothing was on the stove yet.

I must've left the back door open because I heard footsteps on the deck.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I heard Danny say.

I turned around and saw him standing behind me with a worried look on his face.

I wiped my tears, stood up, and walked to the grass.

I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Everything is fine," I replied.

"I didn't know you smoked," he said, coming to stand beside me.

"I don't. I haven't in two years," I said.

"Well, why now?" he asked.

I just looked at him.

"I don't care. Dougie and Harry do every once in a while," he said.

"It calms me down."

After I said that, Dougie and Harry poked their head out.

"Sorry to interrupt but mind if we bum off of you Erin?" Dougie asked.

"No, go right ahead. They're on the table," I replied.

"Thanks love," said Harry.

They went around front.

"So what's wrong? You can tell me," Danny said, as we sat down.

"I was supposed to be married two years ago today. I had everything planned. Big beautiful cake. DJ. My dress was...amazing," I said, fighting tears.

"What happend?"

"My fiance was in Iraq. And he was due to come home a couple days before I was supposed to graduate, then we were going to get married. I only had to finish my last semester of school. Four classes. It was a few days before classes started again and the girls and I were just goofing off in our apartment," I stopped.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to," Danny said, rubbing my back.

"No, you need to know this. The doorbell rang and Tawny went to answer it. When she came back I knew something was wrong. I went to the door to see who it was. The two men told me that Shane fought to stay alive, for me. They told me what happened. and gave me a letter he wrote before he died. He told me that he wanted me to move on with my life and find someone new to love and that he'd always be with me."

Danny didn't say anything for a few minutes. So I spoke.

"I...I'm scared Danny. I'm scared to let myself fall for you. I can't take heartbreak again. I can't do it. I've bubble wrapped my heart so no one can get in to hurt it. I'm fragile. I want to take a leap with you, but I'm scared shitless," I said, with tears streaming down my face.

He cupped my face in his hands and wiped away my tears.

"Erin, I'm not going to hurt you. Believe me, please. I really really like you. When I'm not around you, all I have to do is think of you and I smile. You make me happy. Happier than I've ever been," he said with a smile.

We stared into each others eyes for a few mintues.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Yes I do. And I mean this too."

He kissed me.

With such passion.

He has the softest lips ever. And he was so gentle.

He pulled away, and touched his nose to mine.

We heard some cheering coming from inside the house.

I looked back and saw Tom, Harry, and Dougie peeking out the kitchen window smiling and giving us a thumbs up.

I looked at Danny and laughed.

He smiled.

The bubble wrap is slowly coming off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days were amazing.

Danny and I spent every waking moment together.

The bubble wrap keeps coming off, bit by bit.

One day while I was making dinner, the boys were downstairs practicing some songs.

I went to the basement door so I could hear what they were singing.

It sounded like a ballad.

I wish I could bubble wrap my heart

In case I fall and break apart...

I walked into the rehearsal room.

I looked at Danny.

"He told us what happened love. We're sorry. I hope you don't mind but you inspired us to write a song," said Tom.

"No, not at all," I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I should've asked you before I told them," said Danny.

"It's okay. I don't mind," I said. "What's the song about?"

"Heartbreak," said Tom.

"A stupid bitch who lies," laughed Dougie.

"Oh. Well it sounds great from what I can hear. Glad I could be of some help," I laughed.

"Are you making dinner yet?" asked Harry.

He's always hungry.

"Yes Harry I am. I hope you guys like Italian food," I said.

"We like anything you make," smiled Danny.

"Alright well I'll let you get back to it. Dinner should be ready soon," I said as I turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going," said Danny.

"To finish dinner..." I replied.

"Not without giving me a kiss first," he smirked.

I walked over and gave him a kiss.

The others made fun of us and made kissing noises.

Just wait, I thought, until my friends get here. Then Danny and I will be the ones making fun of you.

I walked up the stairs and they started playing again.

Danny was singing this time.

I'm a little dazed and confused

Life's a bitch

And so are you

I laughed.

I wonder who that's about, I thought.

His voice gives me chills. Anything he does gives me chills.

Oh boy, I'm falling...and fast.

I finished dinner with a smile on my face.

Tomorrow was a big day.

I had the day off so I could get everything ready.

I had to go out earlier and get a big air mattress for my room.

As well as some gifts.

My girls were coming in to visit and the boys have no idea.

Hopefully it'll last longer than three weeks.

Maybe...permanently.

The Fantastic Four are going to be reunited.

I don't think these boys know what's in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The boys were at a venue for the day so they weren't going to be around when I brought the girls home.

The limo drove me to the airport and I waited anxiously outside.

Danny was texting me so I wasn't really paying attention to who was coming out of the doors.

I heard high pitched screams and I knew exactly who it was.

The second I looked up I was attacked by my friends with hugs and kisses.

They all asked me questions at the same time and I didn't have a chance to answer so I just waited until we got into the car.

"Soooo how was your flight?" I asked.

"Long...really long," said Alisa.

"I slept the whole time," said Tawny.

"What else is knew. You could sleep through an earthquake," I laughed.

"So when do we get to meet the boys?" asked Erica.

"Later tonight. They don't know you're here. I wanted to surprise them," I replied.

"I call dibbs on Dougie!" shouted Tawny.

"Yeah I thought so. What about you two?" I asked.

"I'm thinking Tom is pretty hot," said Alisa.

"Obviously, I call dibbs on Harry," said Erica.

"Perfect," I said smiling.

We finally arrived at the house and the girls were in shock.

"You live here?!" said Tawny.

"Yep, and you guys will be too for the next three weeks. I put an air mattress in my room so I'll sleep on that with someone and the other two can take my bed. Well, unless you hit it off with the guys," I laughed.

"I sure hope we do. I need a good guy in my life," said Erica

"I promise you, these are good guys," I said as I walked in the door.

"Alright, we're going to go put our stuff in your room. It's at the end of the hall right?" said Alisa.

"Ha yeah, just try not to go into any of the guys rooms. They're a mess," I laughed.

As they went upstairs to change and drop off their stuff, I got some food out for dinner. Back in the states, we always blast music when we cook. So I got out some of the guys albums and put them into the stereo. A few minutes later the girls came down.

"You ready to rock'n'cook?" I shouted over the music.

"Sometimes, you are so queer," laughed Tawny.

We all had on beach attire, shorts and bikinis, hoping that the guys would get home early so we could swim for a little.

"What're we making?" asked Erica.

"My momma's ribs, potato salad, roasted peppers, and whatever else you want," I said.

"Ohh I love your momma's ribs!" said Alisa.

"Alright then. Let's get started so it can be done before the guys get back," I said.

Each of us had a task.

Tawny was in charge of the potatoes. Alisa was in charge of the peppers. And Erica and I were in charge of the ribs.

Once everything was being cooked, we broke out the beer and started dancing and singing around the kitchen.

"So have you sang or played for them yet?" asked Alisa.

"Nope. Don't plan to either," I said, walking to the fridge to grab another beer.

"Why the hell not? Erin, you know you can sing. We've been telling you for years to do something about it. Here's your chance," said Tawny.

"Yeah I know guys but I'm not here to jump start my music career," I said.

"Well if you won't sing for them, will you at least sing for us?" pleaded Erica.

"Fine. But just this once. What song?"

"Oh Darling. I love when you sing that!" said Tawny.

So I went over to the stereo and put in my Beatles disc. I played the song then ran back into the kitchen.

I stood on the island in the middle and sang my heart out. Once I was done the girls cheered and I hopped down and put a different song on.

"Happy? Not a word to the guys about this," I said.

"That was beautiful!" said Alisa.

"Thank ya," I smiled.

"Oh I love this song!" cried Erica.

'That Girl' came on and we all started singing at the top of our lungs and dancing around the island.

About halfway through, I realized we were being watched.

The boys were standing in the doorway smirking at us and laughing.

I tapped the girls on the shoulders and told them to turn around.

I'm pretty sure we all were as red as a rose.

"Well that's not something you see everyday," said Dougie.

"Quite entertaining too," laughed Harry.

"Just how long were you assholes standing there?" I asked.

"Since you started singing 'Oh Darling' which was very good by the way," said Danny with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" asked Tom.

"Cause I really didn't think I needed to," I replied.

"Oh sure sure. Who's this lot here?" asked Dougie.

"My best friends from back home. Thought I'd surprise you guys. Hope you don't mind," I said.

"Not at all love. Why don't you introduce us," said Tom.

"Tawny, Erica, and Alisa, meet Dougie, Harry, Tom and Danny," I said, as I pointed to each person.

"Come on now, give us hugs. We don't bite you know," said Tawny with a smile.

I went up to Danny and gave him a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming," he asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You aren't mad are you?"

"No, not at all. Now I get to see what you're really like," he laughed.

"Well not too much different, maybe a little more crazy," I said.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I missed you too," I kissed him again.


End file.
